not so normal tuesday
by Eagle Dreamer
Summary: it started like any other day and ended with someone being led away in handcuffs. can't say much else without giving away the whole story.


IT'S GOING TO SHIFT BETWEEN A GENERAL POV AND DANNY'S POV. I CAN'T REALLY FIX IT OR IT MESSES UP THE ENTIRE FLOW OF THE STORY. SORRY IF IT BOTHERS YOU.

IT was a normal tuesday so shoved me into my locker, Paulina talked about how Phantom was in love with her, and The Box Ghost tried to attack. Now everyone was pretending to listen to Mr. Lancer drone on and on about was listing the plays that he wrote when the phone rang. We watched as the color drained out of his face.

"okay." he said in a shakey voice and hung up the phone and went to close and lock the door and cover the window. then he turned to the class.

"Everybody move to the back of the was a bank robery nearby and the robber raan onto campus and is armed." Everyone rushed to the back of the room, Dash and the A list first. they started whispering to each other.

"I'm too pretty to die." Paulina said.

"Me too." star said.

"I haven'r gotten Valerie to go on a date with me yet!" mikey said.

the only people who weren't were thw trio and Valerie. Mr. Lancer kept telling everyone to be quiet.

'Maybe I can fight him off.' Valerie thought. The trio's thoughts were more realistic.

Sam was mentally listing all of the ghost weapons and first aid supplies that she had in her backpack. 'Even if they can't kill a human, ghost weapons still hurt.' she thought.

Tucker was busy hacking into the schools survalence system to see if he could find the guy on the cameras. 'got him. okay he's near the library. crap that's right around the corner from us.'

Danny only had one thought. 'I'm not letting him hurt anyone.'

"he's almost here." Tucker whispered to danny. Everyone heard him and started freaking out.

They froze when the doorknob jiggled. Then the door opened and a guy dressed in a blue hoodie and a baseball cap came in. He closed the door behind him and moved a desk on front of it, then pointed his gun towards the students.

"Anyone tries anything and i shoot someone. Got that. No one plays hero and no one gets hurt. You kids are my ticket out of here." He said as he walked over to the windows and looked out.

While he wasn't looking, Sam silently slipped an Ecto-Lipstic out of her bag and Tucker pulled one from his pocket. They slpiied them into their socks right before the guy turned back to look at the class. He saw that Sam had her backpack with her.

"Okay, one by one, you will come up to the front, bringing any purses or backpacks that you have, and place them on the teachers desk. You will also empty your pockets. Do i make myself clear?" Everyone nodded. He motioned to Sam.

"You first. come on." she did as he said, then tucker went up, then danny, then the rest of the class. When they were done and everyone was back at the back of the class, he started going through the bags. Whenever he came across jewelry or electronics, he put them in the bag of money that he got from the bank.

When he got to sam's bag, he was suprised when the only thing in there besides school supplies was medical supplies and green lipstick.

"Why do you have medical supplies in your bag?" he asked sam.

"Netter to be safe that sorry. I learned that the hard way." she answered. He still looked wierded out but let it go.

Then he opened Tuckers bag. "Whoa. Who's bag is this?" Tucker half raised his hand. "You have a problem." Tucker glared at him but otherwise didn't respond.

When he opened danny's bag, he looked confused. He reached in and pulled out ghost weapon after ghost weapon. "the hell are these?" he asked confused. everyone else knew what they were but didn't know why danny wwould have so many on him. there was 3 blasters, a jack-o nine tails, a fenton thermos, and 3 sets of fenton phones.

"They are ghost weapons." Danny said.

"Ghosts don't exist. what are they really?" he said after staring at danny for a moment.

"Doesn't matter if you believe me or not. they are still ghost weapons." the guy still didn't believe me.

"whatever." he said and turned to look out the window again. i felt a hand on my shoulder. i turned and sam mouthed to me 'whats the plan?'

'not sure yet.' i mouthed back. Tucker passed me his PDA that he had left in the back of the classroom. it showed the cops surrounding the school and the rest of the students and teachers leaving through the doors on the other side of the school. I nodded to tucker and passed his PDA back to him for him to hide again.I turned and saw that everyone was watching us. Mr. Lancer shook his head no but i just nodded my head else just looked suprised that we were the ones planning something. no one expected us to be the ones to try something. i heard the robber turn from the windows.

"I'm bored. let's play a game. It's called 'who's going to be a hero?'. "i'm going to guess who i think is going to try something, then we'll find out if i'm right. i think it's going to be the blond with the big muscles. you look strong." dash wimpered and shrunk away from him. "or maybe not. maybe it will be the little black girl." Valerie glared at him. "yep. it's probably gonna be you." he grinned. " none of the others really seem strong or defiant enough to try something." she wished that she had her suit.

"let's learn some things about you, to pass the time." he motioned to dash. "what's your name, blondie? tell me about yourself."

"dash. i'm the quarterback."  
"boring." he motioned to sam. "what about you? you look interesting."

"i'm sam. i'm an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian." he looked confused. "what's that?"

"it means i don't eat anything with a face."

"okaay. what about you?" he said, motioning to danny.

"danny. my parents are ghost hunters. my god father is vlad masters, if you harm anyone, they hav the resourses to track you down anywhere on the earth, and bring you to justice. and my aunt has some aligators. i saw them take down a cow once. it wasn't pretty." everyone except for sam and tucker stared at danny.

"vlad masters. friends in high places." by the look on his face, i could tell that he didn't believe me

someone's phone started ringing in the bag of money. the man walked over and answered it. "who os this?" the man asked.

"may i talk to daniel please?" the voice on the other side of the call asked.

"not until you tell me who you are." the robber said.

"vladimir masters. now please let me speak to my godson immediatly." the robber passed danny the phone.

"vlad, what's going on out there?" i asked.

"i've convinced the police to let me negotiate on their behalf." he said. i turned to the robber. "what are your demands?" i asked him.

"a helicopter to a non extridition country and food. i'm starting to get hungry."

"you hear that, vlad?" i asked.

"i did, little badger." he said.

"don't call me that, frootloop."

"I AM NOT A FROOTLOOP!" i could hear from the phone and faintly from outside. i cracked up laughing at the mental image of how the cops faces must look. once i could breathe, i picked up the phone again. "how many hostages will you give up for the food?" i asked the robber.

"there's 8 of you, so 4 for the food and 4 for the helicopter." he said.

"you get that vlad?" i said into the phone but the robber grabbed the phone before i could hear the response.

"no funny business or i shoot every one of them."

"understood." i heard from the phone. "i will bring the pizzas up myself. danny will open the door. i will hand him the pizzas. the hostages will leave. danny will close the ?"

"sure." the robber said and then hung up the phone.

"you, you, you, and you." he said pointing to Mr. Lancer, mikey, dash, and paulina. "you four are free to go when the pizza gets here." they all looked relieved to be going home but worried for the others. Mr. Lancer opened his mouth to protest but danny cut him off. "it's okay. we'll make it through this." he said and Mr. Lancer nodded at the determined look in his eyes. there was a knock on the door. danny opened it and they exchanged hostages and pizza. danny and vlad nodded at each other, then danny closed the door. everyone dug into the pizzas except for sam.

"sorry sam. when we get out of here, i'll buy you the best tofu soy melt thing that i can find. okay?" she nodded.

when we finished eating, we went back to the back of the class. when the robber went to look out the window again, sam and tucker grabbed my arms and i grabbed valerie's. "sorry." i said and then phased us through the wall into the hallway where we ran around the corner to where vlad and some cops were waiting. the cops rushed around the corner and into the classroom. there was alot of banging and shouting but a few minutes later, the robber was escorted out of the classroom in handcuffs. he saw us standing to the side. "but how...?" he asked. i made my eyes flash green. "i told you ghosts were real." the color drained from his face. then he was led away.


End file.
